Of Chips And Groceries
by Snapeoholic1994
Summary: What happens when Lily- who has an almost insane crush on her childhood friend Severus Snape- is encountered by a rather ill - mannered dog while in the local Grocery store... Totally AU. You have been warned! ONESHOT! ALL RECOGNISABLE ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY J. K. ROWLING! Have Fun! Snily. Snape x Lily. MauradersEra.


**Of Chips And Groceries**

If you have any aversion to non-canon characters, non-canon behaviour or alternate universe fiction, I very politely inform you, to not read this story. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!

Back in the winters of November 1976...

Lily Nicole Evans stepped out of her house rubbing her hands even though they were dressed in mittens. It was all covered in snow, the roofs, the trees, the cars and even the little dog kennel in her neighbour's yard. She didn't enjoy winters to be honest; all you felt- especially here in Cokeworth, Great Britain- was cold. She was going on an outing with her friends so she needed snacks- she was bringing chips. She, Alice and Andromeda to London looking for dresses and all; girly stuff you know.

She entered the store and turned right, the heater calming down her chilled face. She walked down the aisle looking for the appropriate favours.

"Doritos Cheese it is. " She finally decided after sifting through a myriad of flavours, products and God knows what.

She flicked her hair as she emerged with the five packets in her hands. That would have made that prat Potter to swoon and make those puppy - dog eyes she so much hated. They said in the Gryffindor common room behind her back- and even in her face- that she and Potter were made for each other. That was all gross.

He was too arrogant to go with, at least for her. To say she was the least interested would be an understatement. She didn't feel good seeing that messy mob of black hair, where her heart lied was the smooth shoulder length black hair bordering the pale thin face with high cheekbones. That was what the person she liked- well almost loved- looked like. Sev...Severus Snape, her childhood friend.

Back to the task on hand-

She noticed a tall person selecting from what looked like a packet of brown bread and a packet of white bread. He was her age or a bit older she could tell for some reason. He was wearing a black hoodie and a simple denim jeans. Seriously, whenever she saw tall guys like this one- just like Sev- Potter looked like a runt. "One thing Big Daddy cannot buy for him..." Lily chuckled inwardly.

Only her closest friends- the above mentioned- knew of her interest. The others like the twit Mary McDonald were for the set belief that she would bore the hire of the 'esteemed' Potter family. These 'prophecies'- by the most inept Devination students Hogwarts has ever seen- gave Lily a violent mood, she would just pound McDoofus the next time she said it.

Even her Mum Violet liked Sev. Just one problem- "He's much too thin." Then Lily had went on to explain her how it was Sev's built and his Mum used to look the same as good as she remembered.

She reached the counter and her chips in hands, began talking to Mrs. Hooper who was behind a man paying for some cheeses. Mrs. Hooper also had her dog, a big Doberman Pinscher, whose name was Duke. Maybe it would be a while before the man in front of Lily paid for his- what looked like- yearly ration.

Severus Tobias Snape waved his wand causing the doors to lock themselves with a click. He was sixteen and so not allowed to use magic but as his Mum was a witch and he a wizard, the Ministry expected the parents to look after their kids themselves. But because his Mum was not bothered he used magic all he wanted.

He enjoyed cold weather, it made him...well...pleasant minded- a silly thing to say he knew. His Mum was out today and that was good because nothing was better than having no one fussing about you. Not that he didn't love her; she was maybe only one he'd ever love. His father who was a muggle named Tobias- whom he fondly called 'To-be-ass'- had ran away when Severus was twelve and it was for the good of all, the son believed. The sooner he left, the better.

He had believed- when he was little- that when he was at Hogwarts everything would just be fine. He'll study, read, make some more friends like Lily and have the time of his life. But it didn't happen, sadly. As soon as James Potter had seen him- for some reason unknown- he and his band of buffoons had taken a liking to bullying him. They had followed him and eradicated any potential friends he could have.

So Severus just had three true friends- Potions, books- not on dark arts mind you, as the 'Mauraders' would tell you, just normal books- and of course Lily.

Severus stepped out and walked on the curb, hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, keys in the back of his jeans. He liked this sweatshirt, he could cover his ears if it blew hard and today was a windy day; so you know...They said, the dunderheaded ones, that he wore black because he was a 'Death Eater in training', all Slytherins were. That was false; he had no use of both the dark and light. Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore were both the sides of the same coin. And as for black...it was a good colour, his eyes, his hair, all were black.

His Mum Eileen was out in London for some errand - she preferred not to tell her son- for two days. He needed some groceries, well few they were- bread, coffee, marmalade and some chocolates, he had a sweet tooth after all.

He entered the grocery store and slipped straight into the aisle where bread was kept. Seriously, he found all the varieties same- white, brown, whole-wheat, multi-grain and Merlin knows what! He had to give women that credit; he was stuck between white and brown. He finally decided on the latter as he fancied he had read somewhere it was better. He found his coffee, chocolates and marmalade, ah...that was easy. He took them to the billing counter not even looking sideways; he preferred to mind his own business and anyways, his hood prevented any random glances.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Hooper's dog Duke was looking quite formidable. What was his problem Lily didn't know, but she was not comfortable with a dog eying her as if she were his snack. She eyed the leash warily and then the old man in front of her; poor bloke still needed time to decide if he wanted mayonnaise or not. In short, he was not leaving any soon. Oh...The bloke in black hoodie was here too, needs coffee...

Why do I feel I know who drinks his coffee this strong...stop it Lily! It's not that!

The dog's growl stopped her train of thoughts. There were three billing counters; the middle one in whose line she was, the bloke in black to her left and Mrs. Hooper to her right. She eyed to her front, the old man hesitated to fish out the notes from his wallet. In general: People are aggrevating...

Mrs. Hooper- a jolly lady she was with which grey candyfloss for hair she had- was serenly making faces as she read about the celebrity scandals in the People's Weekly.

Agatha Christie passes away at 85! Lily read from the cover. She was one of Lily's favourites. She would tell Sev, but he probably already knew from the muggle newspaper. He had subscribed both the muggle news and the Daily Prophet. 'The Murder of Roger Ackroyd' was his favourite after 'Jane Eyre'.How did she always managed to turn everything towards Sev even she herself didn't know. The dog now had a severe frown on his face that would have rivaled Professor McGonagall's, drool streaming from the sides of his mouth. Maybe she should tell Mrs. Hooper, her dog had gone mental.

"Mrs. Hooper-" the rest of her sentence was capsized by the big Doberman Pinscher known as Duke who jumped towards her in what revenge Merlin knew! Lily screamed and she turned towards her left. In the fast circular motion which her platform heels could not handle, damn them! She felt them slip and she began falling.

The bloke in black turned to the source of noise just as he removed the hood. His eyebrows were raised, his long black hair slightly heaving.

Wait...what!

She was going to fall on none other than Severus Snape, her best friend and the ultimate crush.

Why didn't I just die before this happened!, Lily thought. Later when she wondered about it, it was more of a mad and sad feeling. Coming back- Lily Nicole Evans fell on top of Severus and not just fell, she kissed him straight on the lips. It was not her fault but thrilling it was. Severus fell too, as though in slow motion as in those cliché movies on a bag of flour with a oof.

Mrs. Hooper looked like just what she needed was some popcorn. Her eyes bulging dangerously out of their sockets. Ben the shopkeeper looked bewildered and the shameless old man who occupied Lily's front was grinning as though it was all his scheming.

The old pantaloon and that wretched Duke...And Mrs. Hooper and Ben the Shopkeeper...All were scheming together...

Finally gone mad. Off her rocker, that Mrs. Hooper. Loony all of 'em. That runaway from an asylum, the shopkeeper.

Severus's hands were around her waist and they were still there, why pray tell.

Maybe protecting me...I am dieing...

His coal black eyes were bulging out of their sockets at an alarming rate and so were her green ones. That was wierd- for her- because almost nothing ever surprised him and even if it did, he won't show it openly, the excellent Occlumens that he was.

He could look more surprised only if I declare my undying love for PotHead the next Quidditch match on the loud speaker, Lily thought

"Are they going to be necking all day long in here, would they?" She heard the sweet voice of Mrs. Hooper mutter to Ben the Shopkeeper.

That shameless- language Lily, language...

Lily believed that chuck the game before it chucked you, so with her resolve in hand she finally broke the kiss. The heat that had blasted in her like supernovae immediately subdued and the euphoria that had suddenly erupted in her system changed into ice cold much like the weather outside.

She regretted that but they wouldn't have a snog-fest; not here...at least. Even if it was her only bloody chance.

Her first thought was to just lean in and snog Severus- the raven haired, sloe- eyed, possessor of the sexiest voice at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is- just senseless. Regrettably she did no such thing even though the school girl inside her squealed like a mad being.

Severus wondered if someone had glued his eyelids open because they just refused to shut down. He knew luck was not his friend but this...Lily broke the kiss finally after what seemed like ages. He couldn't help look in the enchanting green eyes of his best friend he had known since before Hogwarts. Those eyes were like outbreak of spring and joy unlike his simple dark ones. He guessed it was time so he pushed Lily up and she taking the hint stood up in an instant. He too stood, raising an eyebrow at the Hooper lady- useless twit.

The effect was immediate; Mr. Keith finally paid for his purchases, Severus always thought that old skinny man was loony, he lived two houses from Severus. Ben, a casual acquaintance of his, finished Lily's chips rather hastily and she went out but he could see her waiting through the glass doors. He paid and hurried out with his groceries in a paper bag.

He stood there in front of her, awkwardly. It was not like he hadn't kissed girls before. Maurice and Woodsworth, his roomates always had little kissing games every Christmas since their third year. He glanced at Lily, who was absently tracing a finger on the embroidery on her jeans.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?" He tried not sound intimidating but he thought he did. Damn that voice!

"I'm sorry."

"Uh- huh."

"No really- I am. That dog and Mrs. Hooper, she's such a- irritating twit. And I didn't do it on purpose. I just fell and- damn you didn't even spot me or looked around! Well it's just like you...um you forgive me, don't you?"

"Calm down Lily I'm not mad. Besides, you won't ever kiss me on purpose. You have sweetheart Jamie for that." He replied with the trademark Snape smirk.

Lily's jaw clenched into a tight line, he could almost hear her teeth grinding. "Not funny."

"It is as funny as you alleging me in love with the Astronomy teacher."

She chuckled lightly. "Oh sod it! You know Agatha Christie passed away? You'd get over it, would not you?" She informed, feigning fear.

"Two days after never." He had said taking out a Snickers from his bag and biting a piece from it.

In the present summers of June 1984...

"Is this how you and Dad first kissed?" The excited four year old brunette girl asked with her big forest green eyes. "Interesting." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes dear," the mother said smiling, "Now you need your sleep. I told you and do as you promised."

"G'night Mum."

Lily Evans- well Snape it was now- closed the door softly, mouthing sweet dreams to her daughter; Elly grew big so quickly.

Mary McDoofus and James PotHead were betrothed and married. Alice married Frank and Andromeda married a Muggle-Born called Ted Tonks. And most importently; though it had seemed impossible, she and Severus did end up together. They had grew close, Sev had proposed and they had married in 1979 and had Ellis Violet Snape, their little cherub.

Fantasies do come true in real life too...

"Friendship may, and often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship." -Lord Byron

So different Severus, a different scenario, a unique approach (I think so) towards these two 'best friends'.

Trivia Question: Does anyone know on which day did Madam Agatha Christie really passed away?

Anyways,

READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND ENJOY!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
